clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja Hideout
Do you think we should delete this? Mrperson777 22:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I say no. A lot of people are interested in the ninja and ninja hideout.--Barkjon 23:07, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Keep DillyDally (#1008015) 08:07, 18 March 2008 (UTC) NINJA HIDEOUT hey, I have lots of seeings of ninja hideouts this is what happended with my friend i was in the dojo with my old freind his oldest item i see him where is a beta hat and the oldest pin is the clover!! I asked him to visit the iceberg (i love to tell peaple that to see if their a ninja) i went then came back. I saw lines and a door nub with a code breaker thingy behind the map icon. Then is dissapeared. As i saw the door came back i went to the iceberg and came back. He saw me at the door and he tought i was loading so he putted on a super hero mask and a pirate belt he probbably do it to keep his ninja identity a secret and then the other morning he logged on on the same server which was avalanche it must be ninja server because i see alot of them in there i brang my frend into my igloo and i saw his name but he was invisible and he was dark black and a black eye and a black black body and a band background and there was a N.S.A it must mean Ninja.Secret.Agency i asked him if he was a ninja and he left and deleted me. That happen all the time when i tell a ninja that. He deleted me after 1 minute there must be a email thing or chat thing in there. And before he deleted me i asked him if he had like 3 million coins he said y Um no and a ninja on a worpress said that there was a MONEY FOUNTAIN in there!! Be aware!! BE RECOURCEFUL, BE REMARKABLE, BE RREADY!! ~Agent #993 A.K.A Boidoh A.K.A Agent B Oh please talk sense. This is obviously a hoax, and your 'buddy' is a hacker. And talk in proper English. --Vighnesh2007 03:16, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ?????????? WHERE DID THAT PICTURE COME FROM???????? --Icmer In Nyc 21:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) LOL!!!!THAT'S WHAT I'M WONDERING TOO!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Jings! Is this real!?! ~Ozker The Title is Wrong!!! Look, the Flying Flippers Emporium is the small shop with the ninja items in it, not the hideout itself. You can check, emporium means shop. So the title of this article should be '''Ninja Hideout' not 'Flying Flippers Emporium'. --Vighnesh2007 03:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Actually Actually, the official name of the room is "Flying Flippers Emporium," not "Ninja Hideout." I think the name should be kept, since it is the official Club Penguin name. I do agree it should be named "Ninja Hideout," but the official name, like I said before, is "Flying Flippers Emporium." --Sammysk 06:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Wrong Again! Actually, Vighnesh2007 is right, it is called Ninja Hideout, because Flying Flippers Emporium is the name of the stall. And I have also put PROOF on the Ninja Hideout page that the hideout is called the Ninja Hideout, not Flying Flippers Emporium. -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Name Who changed the name of this page to flying flippers emporium? I think we should leave it as ninja hideout because that's what most people call it and some people might not even know what the flying flippers emporium is. ~~Bluehero~~ No. This is an encyclopedia. Therefore, the actual name should stay. Also, Ninja Hideout redirects to Flying Flippers Emporium, and there is loads of stuff saying Ninja Hideout, so it should stay as it is. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 00:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well flying flippers emporium could just be the name of the little shop in the hideout, and not actually the name of the room. ~~Bluehero~~ I know, but when it loads before you enter it; it says Flying FLippers Emporium. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 01:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) No actually it says 'Loading the Ninja Hideout'. That's why this article should be renamed.--Vighnesh2007 06:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, but, in the Ninja Hideout, it says " " at the top, the words "Ninja Hideout" are to tell what it is, it being the ninja hideout and in that hideout being . -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 08:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Scavenger Click and click Scavenger Hunt For Burpy678's hunt click here or here Past Rumors What's up with the past rumors section? It looks like part of it was deleted, and it's really confusing since the remaining parts refer to "it" alot with out explaining what "it" is. Dojo Hide Solo I've found this file: *dojohidesolo.swf. It looks similar, but it is still slightly different, if you take a good look. Penguin-Pal (talk)